The Secrets That lie Beneath
by xXAriabellaXx
Summary: After trying over and over again I think I finally got the story I want to continue writing. Main character is an oc. focuses on gay guy and there possibly might be some mpreg. if u don't like don't read. rated M for some smut and language and violence
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own teen wolf._

(Skylar POV)

It was night and I saw the little girl, floating in the river. The full moon seemed to be just shining on her like it was a warning. She looked like she had been bitten on her arm by an animal that had razor-sharp teeth.

She looked like she was 12 and she had black blood all over her clothes and arm. Her dark brown hair was floating everywhere as a strand of it was tangled onto a branch causing her body to resist the current of the river.

I had decided to just scream and run, I don't even know how I came here in the woods at night. it just happened.

As I was running a figure stood in front of my path growling. I saw a woman, dark skinned, black hair, she had claws sticking out of her hands and feet, with a pair of red eyes.

She ran towards me and slit my neck causing me to fall on the ground bleeding out tremendous amount of blood.

(John, sheriff, Stilinski POV)

_ "Who the hell goes into the woods at the middle of night?" _I thought as I was staring at the dead girl right in front of me. "Is she alive?" Tara asked trying to sound hopeful but she knew the answer.

"John we found a dead little girl floating in the river." Ben said looking at the older dead girl in front of John.

"Tara call the ambulance." John sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

(Adam POV)

I was trembling when I got the call. "I'm sorry for your loss." The sheriff sighed. I hung the phone up and just screamed. How the fuck did my twin sister die? WHY WAS SHE IN THE WOODS ON A FULL MOON?! She might've been a werewolf but only a beta!

Marin entered as soon as I was screaming. She was crying to. Something I never thought I would see her do. She helped me up and hugged me.

"M-marin how d-did she d-die?" I asked sniffling. "One of the alphas in my pack got angry and went in the woods to kill and turn people. "WHAT THE FUCK! WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP THEM!" I shouted at her. I knew I shouldn't have shouted at her but I was to mad and sad not to.

"She before we could..." Marin trailed off crying. I felt bad all of a sudden. I started crying as well and then we hugged.

Marin was sniffled. "Just remember our mission from Claudia, also remember everything happens for a reason of balance." She said.

We looked at each other for awhile until I went to the bathroom to take a shower.

My name is Adam Heights. Me and my deceased twin sister, Skylar, are both 17. We were born in California but don't know who our parents are. We were raised by Marin Morell. We were born werewolves so we were taught to fight and use our resources. I am a pretty damn strong omega but still not as strong as I could be. I have straight brown hair that ends at the middle of my forehead, deep green eyes, I don't have abs(like most boy werewolves) but I do have a flat stomach and light peachy tan skin. I had some girlish features like I had long eyelashes, my jaw line was more feminine than masculine.

After the shower I went and put on an overlarge tee-shirt that went down to my upper-thighs and boxer briefs and just knocked out on my bed.

_~The Next Day~_

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

I pushed the button on my alarm. My very first day of school without my sister, usually we were home schooled. I sighed. I grabbed a towel to go take a shower. After the shower I went to my room to put on A V-Neck tee with sleeves that went down to my elbows, a pair of skinny jeans, a grey scarf, and black and white converses.

I went downstairs to eat breakfast when I noticed Marin was making pancakes and scrambled eggs. Usually by this time she left.

"Good morning." She said trying to sound cheerful but I could tell she was trying hard not to cry. "Good Morning, food smells delicious!" I said a little too over excited to eat. I didn't notice how hungry I was till now.

She chuckled as she gave me my breakfast. "Breakfast is served." I gobbled it all up. She looked at me with amazement as I was gesturing her asking if I could have 2'nds. She laughed then grabbed my plate to give me more food.

"Are you excited for your very first day of public school?" Marin asked. "Yeah. But I wish Skylar was here to do it with me." I huffed out from all the eating. "I know, now hurry before your late." I slipped of the chair, grabbed my back and went ran to school.

_~At School~_

When I got there I was getting looks from girls and some boys. I shrugged it off. After what happened yesterday I was determined to let nothing ruin this day for me.

I bumped into a blond boy. He was talking to a Hawaiian boy. They looked about my age. He must of been like steel cause I was sitting on the ground. Damn these two boys were fucking gorgeous. But I smelled something weird on the blond one. He smelled like green apples and then it hit me. HE WAS A WEREWOLF. He must've figured it out at the same time as me cause he looked at me with squinting eyes. The Hawaiian boy had left already.

"What are you doing here, this is Hale territory." He whispered just loud enough so I could here. *RING RING RING* The bell rung and was I glad. I quickly went to my locker, grabbed my stuff and went to 1st period.

End note: So whatcha think? Please follow favorite and review!


	3. Chapter 3

(Jackson POV)

I went to go tell the rest of the pack that there might be a new pack of werewolves in town. I was running through the woods to Derek's house when I bumped into the boy again.

(Adam POV)

OH SHIT! NOT THIS GUY AGAIN! He just looked at me with anger like he was about to kill me. Next thing I know I'm slammed against a tree with the boy holding me by my neck.

(Jackson POV)

I was holding him with my claws out ready to tear out his throat, but I couldn't. I didn't know what it was but I felt like I couldn't hurt him, my wolf wouldn't allow me to.

And that's when I knew, I knew that he is my mate. Damn his skin is soft, and his hair is silky smooth, his face gorgeous, and oh his scent smelled like strawberries and cream.

(Adam POV)

Yeah this was getting weird. I mean he was touching me and sniffing me, it was getting to weird. "Umm..." I said trying to get him to snap out of it. "Sorry..." The boy said blushing. He had finally let me go.

I was just standing there still against the tree except I wasn't being held against it. "I never got your name." I said awkwardly.

"Jackson, yours?"  
"Adam."

(Jackson POV)

Adam, such a perfect name. Ohh I just want to hold him tight and just kiss him, get my scent all over him and mark him. "So..." Adam trailed off. I snapped back to reality. "Do you want to come over to my house?" I asked pathetically. Like seriously, I'm being to awkward. Mentally face palm. "Sure?" Adam questioned with his head tilted.

His voice was rather high but beautiful none of the less.

(Adam POV)

So, this guy named Jackson, a werewolf, just slammed me against a tree, almost ripped my throat out, was touching and sniffing me, is now inviting me to his home. Damn why did I say yes?

_~The Hale House~_

(Derek POV)

I smelled something weird, like another werewolf coming to the house. I growled. This is hale territory! Then I smelled Jackson with the mew scent. It was just me home but I still have pretty good chance at fighting the new werewolf.

Then I heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" I asked 5 feet away from the door in case anyone just barged in. "Jackson."

"who's with you?"

"A friend."

"A werewolf?"

"He's harmless."

I opened the door slowly. I saw Jackson and another boy. I let them in but keeping a close eye on the boy. "what's your name?" I asked "Adam."

"Do you have a pack?"

"I'm an Omega."

"Are you looking for a pack?"

"Nope."

"Good, cause we don't have any openings."

Jackson was staring daggers at me. I could sense his love for the boy, but the boy looked clueless.

(Adam POV)

Okay this was to awkward. I could feel the hatred rolling off of the older man. He was hot but then again, all werewolves are. Jackson seemed to be pretty mad at the older man. "Umm, I'll just be going." I said while walking towards the door, but before I could reach it Jackson grabbed my wrist and pulled me upstairs to his room and slammed the door.

"Sorry about that, he's usually grumpy because his family died in a fire." Jackson apologized. "It's ok, my sister died yesterday. And I never knew my family, they sort 'of left me when I was just an infant."

"Oh, sorry, what do you want to do?"

"Umm, I don't know what do you want to do?"

"Actually, I want to ask you out on a date for Friday, how about we go to the fair?"

I was shocked, but I smiled. "Yeah." I said happily. After that he just leaned in and kissed me.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOX

End Note: What did you think? Please tell me I really need feedback thanks!


End file.
